


Прикосновение

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: При первом прикосновении соулмейты видят всю жизнь друг друга до этого момента. Чем они старше, тем это больнее.





	Прикосновение

Стив встряхнул головой, словно собака, старающаяся избавиться от воды. В ушах звенело, а тело будто бы закинули в невесомость — кости и мышцы держать себя отказывали, то и дело хотели свалить Роджерса на пол. Будто в насмешку.

Рядом кулем упал Брок. Он задыхался, царапал горло в попытке избавиться от невидимой удавки. Смотрел на Кэпа со смесью страха и — что необычно — полного смирения. Как человек, отдавший свою жизнь в руки другого. Непоколебимый, гордый, хищный и опасный — сдался.

От вида покорного Рамлоу Стива будто миллионы игл пронзили. Едва преодолевая собственную никчёмность, он сполз по стене к нему. Осторожно протянул дрожащую руку, прикоснулся к сухой, лихорадочно горячей коже Брока. Потянул прикрывшего жёлтые глаза зверя к себе и крепко обнял, как самое драгоценное сокровище, которое в любой момент может исчезнуть. Зашептал успокаивающие глупости на ухо, сжал сильнее дрогнувшее в руках тело.

— Тихо, Брок, тихо… Всё в норме…

— Кэп, я… — Рамлоу хрипло дышал. Любое слово драло горло, как будто кто-то заботливо влил туда коктейль Молотова и поджёг.

— Это то, с чем мы сможем справиться. Главное — вытащить тебя и Баки.

Рамлоу не надо многого. Он прижимается к Стиву и не скрывает от него злые слёзы обиды и разочарования. В детстве Брок мечтал о встрече со своим истинным, Кэп уже об этом знает. Маленький и наивный, он представлял, что его человек, обязательно добрый и красивый, случайно коснётся его и мир перестанет существовать. Они останутся вдвоём и только друг для друга. Что ж, ему стоило признать, что на пятом десятке он действительно встретил истинного — красивого и доброго, как мечталось когда-то, будто в прошлой жизни. Только вот мир оказался слишком мерзким, чтобы они могли остаться друг с другом.

Стив чувствует чужую боль, как свою. Он хочет сломать капкан, в который попался Брок, но не может — не голыми руками. Охотник слишком силён и запаслив.

— Прости, Кэп, — Рамлоу заставляет себя отстраниться от Роджерса. Несколько раз хлопает себя ладонями по лицу. — Я в норме.

— Ты в норме, да.

— Надо вытащить Зимнего.

— Вытащить Баки и тебя.

— Да, точно.

Разговор не клеится, но ему и не с чего. Оба слишком опустошены, но в то же время переполнены от разрывающей мозг информации: о первом выпавшем зубе, о первом походе в школу, о первых победах, о первом поцелуе… О Баки. Брок увидел его молодым, весёлым, по уши влюблённым в Роджерса; Стиву стало не по себе от потерянного вида Зимнего Солдата. Одно случайное прикосновение открыло для них всю жизнь друг друга. Без секретов, без оправданий.

Подчиняясь жесту Роджерса, Брок уходит. Как ни в чём не бывало едет домой, по дороге заезжает в супермаркет, чтобы купить свою обычную корзину. Разве что всего в ней в три раза больше, да ещё целая пачка газировки сверху. Будет кому травиться, если выгорит.

Стив своё дело знает, как и Фьюри. Александр Пирс даже не успел подумать о запасном плане и о Гидре — через новую дыру в его голове мысли ходить не могли, только сквозняки. После всё завертелось, даже Тони нашёл себе занятие. Обезглавленная Гидра пала за одну ночь: во многом благодаря предусмотрительности Пирса, во многом — благодаря жёсткости Ника Фьюри.

— Я не могу подарить тебе Зимнего, — Фьюри смотрел на Баки в окно морозильной капсулы. — Он слишком яркая фигура и не может исчезнуть бесследно. А Рамлоу… на твоей совести.

— Просто дай нам возможность, Ник. И не используй его в тёмную.

Глава ЩИТа явно хотел прополоскать мозг Капитану, но, увидев, какими глазами он смотрит на Зимнего, промолчал. И приготовился в одиночку разгребать всплывшее на поверхность дерьмо. Впрочем, как обычно.

Когда Брок примчался в квартиру Кэпа, тот стоял перед Баки и пытался его успокоить.

— Командир! — рассеянный взгляд остановился на вошедшем Рамлоу.

— Солдат, — Брок побросал пакеты и сразу оказался рядом с ним. — Полный отчёт.

— Командир… Брок, я…

Рамлоу почувствовал себя увереннее. Не успели обнулить, только заморозили — хорошо, настолько хорошо, насколько возможно в их ситуации.

— Я тебе спрайт привёз. Будешь?

Баки кивнул. И стал с опаской смотреть на напряжённого Роджерса, который, казалось, и дышал через раз, лишь бы его не побеспокоить.

— Ты помнишь Стива, Джеймс? — Брок сел рядом и запустил руки в волосы Зимнего, прикосновениями к нужным точкам успокаивая его.

— Я откуда-то его знаю, командир. Но не могу вспомнить.

Стив отступил на несколько шагов, но был остановлен предупредительным взглядом Брока.

— Он такой же тебе, как я. Дай ему прикоснуться.

— Будет больно? — Баки облизал пересохшие губы.

— Уж точно не больнее того дерьма, что обычно с тобой происходит, — Брок отодвинулся. — Стив?

— Один раз уже было… Я не уверен, — напряжение, пронизывающее Роджерса, можно было сравнить с тем, что он чувствовал, уводя самолёт в ледяные воды.

— Блять, Кэп, соберись. Нам всем тут страшно, ок? Не тяни.

Как в омут с головой: несколько шагов и одно взаимное прикосновение к давно потерянному, необходимому, как воздух. Вновь жизнь перед глазами.

— Стиви… — еле слышно, на выдохе.

— Привет, Баки, — Стив тяжело дышал. С благодарностью принял помощь Брока, сел на диван рядом.

— Привет, Стиви… — Барнс сжал его руку своей бионической. — Это… нас трое?

— Сюрприз! — прокаркал Брок и прочистил горло. От волнения его сердце работало, как после бомбёжки. А что, если не примут?

— Я рад, — серьёзно сказал Баки. — Командир классный.

— Баки хороший мальчик, — расхохотался Брок.

Камень размером с грёбаную пирамиду упал с души Рамлоу, перестал давить, позволил дышать полной грудью, без страха и ожидания нападения со спины. Много говна им предстоит ещё расхлёбывать, мир никогда не отпустит Капитана Америку и не даст Зимнему Солдату забыть про себя, но они справятся. Теперь он в этом уверен.

Стив потянулся к нему через Баки. Поцеловал, заглушая лезущую наружу истерику, и премило покраснел, заставив рассмеяться уже Баки. Брок же был не в силах что-либо сказать.

— Нам ещё работать и работать. Может, проконсультироваться у подростков?

— Баки!


End file.
